1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for protecting windows from damage due to storms and wind, and more particularly to a folding storm shutter for protecting a building window from storm damage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tropical window coverings, such as shutters and awnings, are frequently used to provide shade, security and protection from storm damage for windows in homes. Storm shutters may be louvered, i.e., they may have a framework with a plurality of slanted slats, either fixed or movable. Storm shutters are typically pivotally attached to opposite sides of a window by hinges, pivoting laterally. While shutters may be attached to the building by hinges above the window, such a construction is unusual. When the weather is calm, it is desirable to open the shutter(s) to let light in through the windows and/or to open the windows for ventilation, yet it is also desirable to provide some shade while not blocking one's view of the outdoors. A shutter pivotally attached above the window would require a brace to hold the shutter open, and it is difficult to hold a vertically mounted shutter open far enough to let in sufficient light and ventilation, but not so far that it cannot provide shade without blocking one's view of the outdoors, in an aesthetically pleasing manner.
Moreover, some geographic regions may be more subject to severe weather events, such as hurricanes and tornados, than other geographic regions. In such areas, it may be desirable to provide more robust window protection than that provided by louvered shutters with thin slats that may be decorative, but do not provide sufficient protection against strong winds and flying debris.
Thus, a folding storm shutter solving the aforementioned problems is desired.